luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer Morningstar
Lucifer Morningstar is a fallen archangel and the former ruler of Hell, also commonly known as the Devil or Satan. He voluntarily left this position to become a nightclub owner in Los Angeles, operating an establishment called Lux. His closest friend and ally is Maze, who works alongside him. Lucifer begins working alongside LAPD homicide detective Chloe Decker when he witnesses an acquaintance get murdered. This position gives him an outlet to punish sinners. History Lucifer was the second Archangel to be born, after his older brother,Michael and before archangels Raphael and Gabriel. When his rebellion against God was thwarted by Michael, Lucifer was cast down into Hell to rule the damned for eternity, which Lucifer reluctantly did for eons. At the onset of the 21st century, Lucifer decides to retire permanently from ruling Hell and moves to the city of Los Angeles. There he opens a nightclub called Lux with his demonic ally, Maze, which becomes an instant hit. By 2016, Lucifer had settled into a hedonistic lifestyle in Los Angeles revolving around running Lux and making Faustian deals with various people in various industries in exchange for favors. One night, burnt-out singer Delilah visits Lux to see Lucifer, who advises her to clean up her act. As he walks her down the street, Delilah is gunned down by a low-level drug dealer. Lacking faith in the LAPD, Lucifer takes matters into his own hands and follows up on some leads of his own, which inevitably causes him to cross paths with Detective Chloe Decker, who had previously interviewed Lucifer about the shooting. Lucifer convinces her to allow him to accompany her on the investigation through use of his powers, though she remains oblivious to his true identity. The investigation leads the duo to Delilah's producer, who reveals he had her killed to benefit from skyrocketing sales of her album after her death. In desperation, the producer shoots Chloe (having just previously been shot by her) and tries to shoot Lucifer but being immortal, the bullets have no effect on him. Lucifer picks up the producer by the neck turns him to face the mirror and vows to punish him severely, leaving his fate ambiguous. Lucifer later visits Chloe at the hospital. Amenadiel confronts him about the consequences of his desertion. Powers The full extent of Lucifer's powers are not currently documented, but, as an archangel, he is certainly tremendously powerful, considerably more so than normal angels, like Amenadiel. Here are the powers that Lucifer has displayed so far: *'Nigh Omnipotence: '''As an archangel, Lucifer is the second most powerful being in the Universe, equal to the archangels Michael (his brother), Gabriel and Raphael, and only second to his Father, God. *'Immortality:' Lucifer cannot be killed, as seen when he is shot multiple times, but is still alive. He has thus lived for many millennia. *'Nigh Omniscience:' Lucifer possess an almost infinite amount of knowledge, and is remarkably well spoken, as a result. *'Desire Exhibition:' Lucifer's mere presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their true nature, their darkest secrets and desires, such as when he notably has a cop to confess his desire to be free of the law. However some select few people, such as Chloe Decker, seem to be immune to this power, at least to an extent. *'Telekinesis:' Lucifer was able to levitate and spin a coin with his mind. *'Supernatural Strength:' Lucifer is capable of displaying superhuman physical strength when he so desires. *'Shape-Shifting:''' Lucifer is capable of altering his true angelic appearance, making himself look as either a dashingly handsome young human male, or a fearsome demon with red skin and blazing red eyes. He can also just alter the color of his eyes, and make only a select few people see his demonic form (while others still see him as a handsome human male). Physical Appearance In his human form, Lucifer is a very tall, dashingly-handsome, dark-haired man with a dark suit and tie. He also has a sophisticated RP British accent, which people usually find "charming". Lucifer's demonic appearance consists of red skin and blazing red eyes. However, this is most likely not his true form, as in the comics, he is depicted to have maintained his angelic qualities even after his fall. Personality Smooth, handsome, charming, witty and fully aware of it, Lucifer carries himself with an air of supreme confidence (at times, pure arrogance) which is due in part to his vast supernatural powers such as his indestructibility, immortality and his knack for compelling humans to spill their secrets to him. Because of this, Lucifer is always sure of success in whatever he does, regardless of whatever obstacles are in his way, and fears no consequences. On the rare occasions where he fails to get what he is after, Lucifer usually displays remarkable temper control, often viewing such happenings with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration, likely another byproduct of his immortality and omnipotence. It takes a great personal attack (or attack on someone he cares about, e.g. Chloe) to actually enrage Lucifer and when this happens, he immediately (and sadistically) unleashes his full, hell-fired fury on the one responsible, all with a vicious smile on his face. Because he is a fallen angel, Lucifer is completely out of step with the social norms and societal rules of humans (or more likely, he simply chooses to ignore them). As a result, he is brutally honest with every human he comes across and enjoys acting inappropriately in any situation, regardless of the circumstances. Humans, who are unaware of his true identity, typically perceive Lucifer as sarcastic, rude, boorish, insensitive, completely inappropriate, arrogant and incredibly irritating, even though they feel compelled to tell him their darkest secrets, due to his powers of coercion. Lucifer is obsessed with sex, as most human women find him carnally irresistible, which he sometimes uses to his advantage when he strikes deals with them. Lucifer has a tenuous relationship with his angelic kin as a result of his rebellion against God, but being an archangel, he is completely unafraid of regular angels, such as Amenadiel, whom he treats with disdain and disinterest, despite the angel's threats against him. Appearances * Pilot * Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil. * The Would-Be Prince of Darkness Behind the scenes Tom Ellis was announced as the actor playing Lucifer on February 27th, 2015.Tom Ellis to Play Lucifer in Fox Pilot Images References External links *Lucifer (TV Series) at DC Comics Database * Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Angels